Zombie Shelter
ZShelterMusic Zombie Shelter was a survival game mode, replaced by its Zombie Shelter: Coop and Zombie Shelter: Team Match successors in Counter-Strike Online. Overview You should collect resources to upgrade your shelter and survive the zombies attack in this mode. Make a radio call within the time limit and request for rescue. Destroy the enemy’s shelter to prevent upgrading of the shelter and request for rescue. Gameplay The objective of the mode is to win by calling backup from a radio. This can be done by collecting resources after fully upgrading your shelter. The game will be divided into two parts during a round, Day and Night. During the day, the players will have to collect resources (wood and metal) scattered around the map. These resources will be the most essential object in the game as you will need them to upgrade your shelter. Beware of the time limit and other players as they will try to steal your resources and/or attack you. During the night, the zombies will start attacking each player's shelter. You will need to defend yourself for this. As time passes, your hunger meter will decrease. If it reaches zero, your health eventually decrease as well until your death. It is advisable to keep your hunger meter full. Also, zombies move slower during the day but run faster during the night. Money can be obtained by killing zombies and other humans. Compatible maps Upgrades Tips *When the game has started, there are wood (3 quantities) and steel (3 quantities) near your shelter. Try to harvest 2 of 3 each of them everyday as they will regenerate back to 3 in the next day. If player depletes both of them, they will never appear again in next day and so on. *You can find an M3 & TMP near the police car near your shelter or Scout at bottom places. Pick those weapons to protect yourself from zombies or other players. *Collect resources as many as you can, don't forget to return to your shelter when the clock is ticking. *Be sure to buy ammo for your Browning M2HB heavy machine gun as it helps a lot when fighting against zombies. *Always repair your shelter to avoid getting it destroyed by a horde of zombies or players. *Be careful when you reach the final upgrade and activate the radio, your rivals will come to destroy your shelter. Always protect your shelter until the radio reaches 100%. If your rivals have successfully destroyed your shelter, your radio call process will stop and you will have to call it again from scratch and start from 0%. *There is a Hunger bar under the wood and metal icon. You must keep an eye on it because when the meter is empty, your player will starve slowly until you die. There are 2 ways to refill your hunger bar: **By collecting red cans (meat can) until the meter is full. **If you died, you will respawn 7 seconds later with the hunger bar fully refilled. *You can't respawn if you're dead at night, also you can die if someone or zombies destroyed your shelter. *When you're dead at day, you can respawn after 7 seconds but you will lose a few of your resources. *When you kill someones, they will leave a bag. Loot that bag to get the resources from your rivals. *Build Sentry gun to make sure your shelter is safe in the morning. *Be careful when collecting resources because zombies and other players can attack you easily from behind. *This game can be played alone. *When using the Browning M2HB heavy machine gun, try to fire in 5-round burst to control the recoil easily as it runs out very easily. *When the night starts, be sure to have the Shelter Repair in progress, this will restore your shelter health points which can be helpful. *There is a buy zone at the middle of the map, where players can buy weapons and equipment. **Machine guns with very high clip size are recommended in this map, since all guns will have 1/3 of their reserved ammunition in this mode. *A bag with some of your resources and money will be dropped if you are killed by a zombie or an opposite player, be careful as possible when attempting to loot it. *During the night the skin of the zombies will turn into green. Moreover, they run faster and deal higher damage. It's recommended to stay home than look for resources. *As more days passed, the stronger zombies will appear. Items There are items which will be helpful: *Browning M2HB heavy machine gun - Useful when encountering many zombies at once *Sentry gun - Will help you to hold against the zombies *Tomahawk - As player's standard melee *Hammer - Upgraded version of player's melee *TMP - Pick-up weapon *M3 - Pick-up weapon *Scout - Pick-up weapon :NOTE: All guns consist of only 1 spare magazine, use it wisely. Transcripts #''That place is like living hell.. How on earth will there be survivors.. I can’t believe it!'' #''There are more survivors; however, only 1 survivor will be able to rescue at a time due to lack of fuel.'' #''A rescue helicopter will be send out to the first survivor’s shelter who has successfully sent out his location.'' #''Search around the police car area that destroyed by the zombies.'' #''You will be able to find a useful weapon.'' #''Tip: There are collectable wood and steel around the shelter.'' #''Tip: Upgrade your collection tool for a safe resource collection.'' #''Tip: Lots of zombie will be active at night. Use your stationary weapon that is located inside the shelter!'' #''Tip: You can recharge the bullets of stationary weapon through upgrade.'' Achievements Special Mission Gallery Title-zombie-shelter.png|Logo File:Zbshelter_art.jpg|Promotional art Zombie Shelter-1.jpg|Wallpaper img01.jpg|Taiwan/Hongkong poster 543904_516900488349877_505592401_n.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Zbshelter_tuto2.jpg|Ditto File:Zbshelter_tuto.jpg File:Zbshelter_tuto3.jpg File:Zbshelter_tuto4.jpg File:1378820718_besi.jpg|A pile of iron File:1378820777_kayu.jpg|A pile of woods File:1378821473_makanan.jpg|A pile of foods File:Zsh_deadcity_20130922_1641490.jpg|Unique shop interface File:Zsh_deadcity_20130918_1625460.jpg|A security turret File:Zsh_deadcity_20130913_2355510.jpg|Successfully escaped File:Zsh_deadcity_20130914_1120560.jpg|Failed to escape File:Zsh_deadcity_20130914_1236480.jpg|A UH-60 Blackhawk arrived to pick the player out zs1.jpg|Basic Shelter zs2.jpg|Enhanced Shelter zs3.jpg|Nest zs4.jpg|Enhanced Nest 1378825023_incso_20130906_20130911_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster Zshelterkp.png|Korea poster Start Night background music Dead Survival Escape Trivia *Sometimes the resource can be mis-spawned in random unreachable areas. *A night lasts only a minute. *In this mode, if a player dies during night, he/she will spectate the others with a Night vision goggle automatically. *If you kill another player more than 7 times, the nickname over your head will turn red and is visible by the other players. *In some regions, the first map of Zombie Shelter is named "Dead City" instead of "City of Damned", following the file name. However, the loading screen still shows "City of Damned". *After new update of reorganized Zombie Shelter, the "City of Damned" map has been removed. However, the files were still remained and reused for its remade version. Also, the game mode has been replaced by the new one. Category:Modes Category:Archived